Ya No Sirve de nada
by Miausi
Summary: Su vida esta vacia. Ya no hay nada más, solo gritos y enojos. ¿Por qué le pasa esto? Todo cambiará cuando el se de cuenta que no es el único ha quien la vida ha derrotado....


_Disclaimer: __Todos y CADA uno de los personajes de este hermoso one-shot son de Jotaká, famosa asesina de personajes amados. ¡HA AHORA YO LOS HE MATADO!_

**Ya no sirve de nada**

Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres. Estaba lloviendo, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el frío que sentía por dentro. Ese mismo día había tenido otra pelea con Cho, todo por un capricho de Cho, algo que al final a Cho no le había parecido. Todo era según Cho, culpa de Harry.

Harto de sus gritos, había salido de su apartamento no sin antes azotar la puerta, y ahora caminaba buscando su pub favorito, El Caldero Chorreante. Entro con el alma hasta los pies y mojado hasta los huesos.

-Buenas Noches, Tom-dijo Harry con voz ronca mientras se acercaba al bar.

-Buenas Noches, Harry. ¿Mal día?-preguntó

-Ni que lo digas- respondió Harry vencido.-Dame una cerveza de mantequilla por favor.-Cuando se la entrego se fue a sentar en un lugar cercano a la ventana, por donde se veía todavía llovía a cantaros. Veía como los clientes entraban y salían, cuando algo captó su atención. Una pelirroja entró, a Harry se le hizo muy familiar.

-¿Ginny?- La pelirroja volteó a verlo.

Estaba muy distinta de la última vez que la había visto. Ese día memorable, la boda de Ron y Hermione, la ultima ves que habían tenido contacto, había sido el alma de la vida misma, riendo y haciendo reír a todos. Su cabello había brillado como el sol mismo y en sus ojos había habido un brillo muy especial. Ahora parecía perdida y sus ojos se veían rojos, apagados. Las lágrimas habían corrido por sus mejillas, y su cabello caía por su espalda sin forma alguna, mojado por la lluvia.

-Disculpa, ¿te conozco?- preguntó con voz rara, parecía tener un resfriado.

-Soy Harry, Harry Potter

-Oh Harry, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo con lo que suponía sería una voz alegre.

-Estoy- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Y tu como estas? Lo último que oí fue que viajando por el mundo encontraste a alguien y que te ibas a casar.-

-Oh bueno, resulto ser un patán. Gran sorpresa, siempre elijo a patanes- dijo con voz triste. Sus ojos cafés se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas.

-¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo?-pregunto Harry apresuradamente, notando su tristeza.

-Claro-respondió con un susurro. Y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasó Ginny?-preguntó con voz sorprendida.

Ella rió, no la misma risa de antes, si no una risa sardónica que inclusive a el le dolía oír.

-Harry, no me conoces, nunca te tomaste la molestia de siquiera voltear a ver que pasaba en mi mundo. No me entenderías. ¿Porque he de contarte todo esto?-

-Ginny…- no estaba preparado mentalmente para ello. El sabía que ella siempre lo amo, y el nunca hizo nada al respecto. Pensó, tal vez esperanzado, que si la ignoraba no pasaría de ello. El mundo había sido muy duro con los dos, el mundo les había ganado.

-No sabes lo que me pasa y no lo entiendes. Tú no cargas con el peso que yo cargo, tú no llevas puestas las cadenas que yo llevo

-Ginny, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi, aunque tu hermano ya no me quiere ni ver, tu siempre serás mi amiga. Y tratare de comprenderte.-dijo sinceramente Harry. El sabía que no merecía que ella le hablara si quiera, pero al verla tan derrotada recordó con melancolía el pasado en donde si había color y la esperanza de un mañana. Ginny suspiró.

-Ya no quiero vivir aquí-dijo vencida. Parecía que no había hablado de esto con nadie por mucho tiempo, y lo necesitaba-, donde todos saben quien soy, donde todos me apuntan con el dedo. Quiero empezar una nueva vida, tal vez me iré a América. Me siento atrapada, no se que hacer, ni siquiera se que hago en este momento hablándote de esto, tu que nunca me viste como mas que una hermana. Y ahora ni siquiera mis hermanos ni me mejor amiga me quieren hablar. Todos dicen que he cambiado, pero eso no me importa, yo me quiero ir. Ya no quiero ser yo, ya no. Nunca más.-Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, que no pudo contener mas, pues ya no las quería contener. Ya no importaba si la veían llorar. De todos modos a nadie le importaba, o eso creía.

-Ginny…por favor no llores.-Pero el mismo se sentía mal al decirle eso. ¿Cómo no iba a llorar?

-Olvídalo Harry, solo vine aquí hoy para tomar algo. Mañana me mudo a Liverpool y después ya veré que hago. Olvídalo Harry, el pasado esta en el pasado y ya no habrá nada que lo cambie o que me cambie. Olvídalo, ¿entendido? Olvídame.

Se levantó apresuradamente y se fue, perdida en la lluvia para siempre y el último recuerdo que tendría de ella seria su sombra difuminada por sus propias lágrimas.

Ya no servía de nada. ¿En que se había equivocado el mundo? ¿Por qué todo había salido tan mal? La vida no se planea, en ello esta la emoción. Pero, el mundo estaba mal si alguien como ella era olvidada, si alguien como ella se perdía para siempre en los recuerdos.

-Ya no sirve de nada- dijo Harry. Pagó y se fue.

Esa fue la última vez que alguien supo algo de ellos dos.


End file.
